


tears falling down at the party - swucks - "angst w/ a happy ending"

by americanaspacecadet



Category: The Misfits (Podcast)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Recreational Drug Use, Soft Boys, Stoner boys, if you want something done, listen, no beta we die like men, that's not epic!!, there isn't enough swucks love, uhh carson was a bad gf for bucks but!! don't witch hunt!!, you gotta do it yourself
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-23
Updated: 2019-09-23
Packaged: 2020-10-26 15:42:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20744645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/americanaspacecadet/pseuds/americanaspacecadet
Summary: sometimes you just gotta get high.sometimes you just gotta kiss your best friend to forget your shitty girlfriend.it happens.





	tears falling down at the party - swucks - "angst w/ a happy ending"

she was gone.

to be fair, it was probably for the best that they split - she was never there for him, he put in twice the effort, things were fading - but it still hurt to watch her pack up. he wasn't there when she left with all her things. coming back to the apartment after the brief stint in london was like acid - burning and bitter. but it was his place, and he had to make it home again.

he called eric up two nights later.

"hey."

"you free?"

eric's heart freezes at the broken tone in ryan's voice. "of course. you alright?"

he hears ryan sigh on the other end.

"no. come get high with me?"

-

the air is warm as eric parks in the apartment's car lot. hiking up the stairs, it takes a knock and a half before the door squeaks open, revealing a disheveled and teary-eyed ryan.

"ry?"

ryan sniffs, backing away from the door to let eric in. leaving his shoes at the entry, he jumps as ryan wraps his arms around him, burying his face in his neck.

"woah, hey, it's alright big guy," eric murmurs, gently patting ryan's back. "let's sit down, okay? tell me what's going on?"

ryan backs off, brushing his tears away before curling into the couch.

"it's a long story."

"well," eric says, settling down next to him. "i'm here for you. i listen for as long as you want me to."

ryan smiles - soft, sad. "it all started a few months ago ..."

-

"listen," eric mutters, eyebrows furrowed and shoulders tight. "i'm usually against going after girls, but she treated you like shit, and i'm not cool with that."

ryan sighs. "please don't go on a witch-hunt. that's the last thing i want right now."

"of course, yeah."

they pause for a moment, the far-off sound of the ocean crashing near the pier drifting into the open windows.

ryan taps eric's hand. "can we get high now?"

-

silver-lined acrid clouds hover loosely around the apartment, shivering around the two boys giggling like kids on the plush carpet.

"when did we end up on the floor?"

eric snorts. "you looked at the carpet, let out a little 'ooh!', and slithered onto the floor."

ryan gasps. "i did _not_ slither!"

"you totally did!"

"i can't! i'm a gryffindor! gryffindors don't slither!"

eric cackles, bumping his knee against ryan's. ryan whines, hitting him back. eric startles, and before they know it, they're wrestling - and soon, eric has ryan pinned.

"not fair."

"totally fair."

"you had the advantage!"

"you're just making excuses 'cause you lost."

ryan pouts, hips trapped between eric's knees , wrists stuck in eric's tight grasp. a lightbulb blinks on in ryan's foggy mind - a way to get the advantage. wiggling his wrists, he breaks eric's grasp - and presses a kiss to the tip of his nose. eric's face burns red, giving ryan the chance to wiggle out from under him, wrap his legs around his hips, and flip him onto his back. ryan perches in eric's lap, a confident and cocky grin plastered on his face.

"i win!"

eric's heart skips a beat, eyes locked on the boy in his lap. it pounds harder as ryan leans in close, chests nearly touching.

"now," ryan purrs, eyes lidded. "you owe me."

"wh-what?"

"you _owe_ me something. 'cause i won."

eric struggles to stay steady. "what d-do i owe y-you?"

ryan just grins, sitting back up. "food!"

-

discarded wrappers and containers litter the apartment as the clock reads 2:00 AM. eric's glasses rest next to a half-drank milkshake, his hoodie stolen by ryan halfway through the night.

"eric."

nothing.

"eriiiic."

still tapping at his phone.

huffing, ryan shifts back to the floor, getting on his knees in front of eric.

"_daddy ~_"

eric nearly drops his phone, eyes wide and face redder than a stop sign.

"i'm cold."

eric rolls his eyes, face still flushed. "i gave you my hoodie already, what more do you want?"

it's ryan's turn to be embarrassed.

"will you cuddle with me?"

eric quickly shuts off his phone, tossing it onto the coffee table before hoisting ryan off the floor and onto the couch. ryan squeaks, grinning as eric holds him tight against his chest.

"hullo."

eric laughs. "hey."

he braces his back against the arm of the couch, throwing an arm around ryan's waist to hold him close. ryan's face nuzzles into his neck, his soft, warm breaths sending chills down eric's spine.

"thank you."

"for what?"

ryan sniffs, and eric realizes he's crying again. he sits them up, taking ryan's face in his hands.

"c'mon ryan, don't cry, you're alright," eric whispers, carefully wiping ryan's tears away with his thumbs. "everything's gonna be okay."

ryan sniffs again before leaning into eric's hand.

"can i ask you something?"

a pause. "sure."

"can i kiss you?"

eric's heart leaps into his mouth.

"please?"

eric grins, pressing his lips to ryan's. ryan smiles into the kiss, tangling his fingers in eric's hair.

"you have no idea," eric breathes between kisses. "how long i've wanted to do that."

"well," ryan says. "we could do it some more?"

eric nods, heart swelling as ryan kisses him once more.

-

"i'm sure the neighbors hate us now."

"whyever would that be?"

"well," ryan taunts, proud of himself. "you weren't exactly quiet."

eric hums. "couldn't help it."

"i'm just that good, huh?"

"maybe."

"maybe?!"

**Author's Note:**

> ahhh i'm sorry i've been gone so long!! writing is really fucking hard when you forget how to have fun with it :(
> 
> hopefully i'll have some longer stories out soon :^)
> 
> i love y'all.
> 
> -space cadet <3


End file.
